


Johnny's Boy

by MermaidMecha



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Alpha Johnny, Alpha Killbane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Boss is the most badass Omega that ever lived, But Are They Really Dead Though?, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, He knows how to make Johnny blush too, Knotting, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Omega Boss, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMecha/pseuds/MermaidMecha
Summary: Killbane had been digging his own grave for the pass twenty minutes, but the moments the words “omega bitch” left his mouth...he’d signed his death warrant.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Male Boss's name is Michael Rockefeller. Rockefeller because I like that and Michael because he was referred to as Mickey in game development. He looks like SR4 default male (cause I love the way that perfect plain white bread looks) but I left it open enough you can project your boss onto him. Hopefully. 
> 
> Johnny never "died" in this AU.
> 
> Also: This whole AU is kinda an excuse for me to write out some of my kinks. SR fandom is dead af so I can say that shamelessly. Plus SR is fun to write because I can curse as much as I want.

Johnny grits his teeth seeing Boss like this. Killbane had the man forced down onto his knees with heavy chains locking his arms behind his back. Johnny could see nasty fresh bruises had formed on his arms only somewhat hidden under the layer of drying blood. His omega had fought Killbane because of course he had. Boss was nothing if not stubborn. The only person in the world he’d ever presented himself too was Johnny himself. Nothing pissed Johnny off more than seeing someone force his omega onto his knees. His grip tightened on the gun in his hands. It was one of Boss’s favorites, a heavy SMG painted pink with white polka dots, and Johnny wanted nothing more than to pump Killbane full of bullets with it. He can’t though, not yet at least, Killbane has the upper hand for now.

A few feet in front of the Boss is Viola DeWynter and Matt Miller with guns to their heads by luchadores. Johnny hears Boss let out a growl as Killbane pushes his face into the concrete floor of the warehouse. It was the kind of sound that made you forget the man was an omega at all. Johnny understands the Boss’s mentality “fuck with the Saints and we’ll ruin you,” but the two of them aren’t Saints. Not yet. The Boss doesn’t own them shit, and it pisses him off that the Boss is here risking his life for theirs.

“You know when you make sounds like that you almost sound like you’re something other than a useless Omega.” Killbane muses in the Boss’s ear, but it’s loud enough for Johnny to hear. His blood feels too hot for his body. He’s ready to charge in there and rip the luchadores apart with his hand. Shaundi holds a hand over his chest. The look in her eyes keeps him somewhat grounded. They could just as easily kill Boss as much as the other two.

“I didn’t believe you were an Omega when I first heard it you know.” Killbane laughs. His hand grips the Boss’s perfect hair ruining it. “Then, the fact you wear it like it’s a damn title to be proud of. Making betas and alphas bend to your will like it’s a gift.”

He snatches Boss’s head up off the ground with enough force that it could’ve snapped his neck. There’s blood smeared over the side of Boss’s face, but it’s impossible to tell what it’s from. “You know you don’t even smell like you’ve been claimed before. Maybe, I should claim you myself.” Killbane laughs sadistically as he grinds against the Boss’s ass.

There’s a glint of that homicidal bloodlust in the Boss’s eyes it’s too bad Killbane doesn’t see it. It’s the same look Boss always uses when he’s planning something sadistic like murder.

Shaundi shoots him a look through her peripheral vision. Johnny hisses through his teeth of course she had assumed they had officially bonded. Alpha and omega scents were subtle to betas, so she wouldn’t have known otherwise unless someone had told her. Sure, they fucked plenty. Anytime the Boss’s heat hit or Johnny went through a rut they were pretty much inseparable, but claiming, bonding, that was…different. Boss was a free spirit. He dedicated to the Saints to the point of getting the Fleur tattooed over his claiming gland. The last thing Johnny wanted to do was tie down him down, to take him from the Saints. Even if he was the strongest omega in Steelport, and Johnny was the only one really capable of controlling him. People like Killbane could shackle him all they wanted, but they would never control the Boss.

“Or,” Killbane’s voice rings through the compound. “Maybe, I’ll fuck you till you cry then pass you around to each of the luchadores with a cock ring on your dick. Let them take their turns till you’re ruined. I’d only let you cum if my dick was sheathed inside you. How beautiful would it be to turn you from the leader of the Saint to just another cock slut?”

Johnny can’t watch too much more of this.

“You’ve got a perfect face.” Killbane continues. “Perfect hair, perfect scent,”

Killbane’s teeth mouth the glands on the Boss’s neck. “No reaction huh?”

The luchadores’ leader slides out a pistol from his side.

“I bet if I kill one of them I get a reaction.” He smirks. Killbane’s playing a dangerous game now. He’d seen the Boss kill for less. Threaten him, the Boss didn’t really care. Threaten a Saint new or old and you were as good as dead.

Killbane fires a shot that rings out through the warehouse. The shot barrels in between the former syndicate members. The bullet scrapes Matt’s face cutting into his skin, and the young omega lets out a broken sob. Boss is shaking. It scares Johnny that he can’t tell if it’s from anger or fear. He’s not sure which is more frightening to him.

“Ready comply now?” He doesn’t wait for an answer. Instead, he pulls the Boss’s head up higher, sliding his two fore fingers into the Boss’s mouth. “The only I better hear from you from now on is how much you love being my omega bitch.”

Killbane had been digging his own grave for the pass twenty minutes, but the moments the words “omega bitch” left his mouth he’d signed his death warrant. The only question was how slow the Boss wanted him to die.

The alpha luchador screams in pain and stumbles back holding the hand that had been in the Boss’s mouth. He’s missing his forefinger, and there’s blood pouring from the other. Boss had bitten off the bastard’s finger from the knuckle down.

“What’s wrong, Killbane? Can dish it out but can’t handle it?” Boss spits out the luchador’s finger laughter bubbling through his body.

He’s given Johnny and the others a precious moment of shock. The warehouse erupts into gunfire as every Saint fires killing Killbane’s useless ganga member. Shaundi already working on freeing Matt and Viola, so Johnny can focus on Boss.

He kisses his crazy omega despite the blood all over his mouth. Johnny almost doesn’t even mind he tastes like blood.

“Gross, you kissed me and I’m all bloody.” Boss chuckles.

“Me gross? You’re the one who bite the fucker’s finger off.” Johnny releases the chains holding his omega’s arms.

“Fucker dissevered it.”

“Agreed. Now, let’s kill said fucker.”

Between the two of them it’s not long before Killbane’s on his knees with his head is locked in the crook of Johnny’s arm. Boss licking the drying blood off his lips spitting in Killbane’s face. It’s taking a lot of Johnny’s willpower not to snap Killbane’s neck for threatening his mate.

“Did I ever tell you how drop dead gorgeous you look when you get angry, Johnny?” Boss hums. There’s warmth creeping up Johnny’s neck at the compliment.

“Enough, Boss. How do you want to kill him?” He doesn’t want to deal with Boss’s flirting not right now. Especially because he can smell his scent even over the smell of blood everywhere. He was ashamed at how much it was starting to turn him on.

Boss rubbed his stubbled chin, running over scenarios in his head. All of the syndicate had been a pain in their side, Killbane had just been a deep jagged one. “Well, I’m tempted to rip out his tongue for calling me a bitch. I’m no one’s bitch.”

“Damn right.”

“Snap his neck, Johnny.” Before Boss even can complete saying his name Killbane’s body drops to the ground with all its weight. Boss doesn’t bat an eye at the corpse. “I’m tired let’s go home. The rest of the Saints can clean up.”

 

Neither of them really want to deal with the police at this point and with the way Boss drives. Well, it’s unsaid why Johnny drives back to the penthouse. Johnny’s playing over the events of the last twenty-four hours. Its finally setting in with him that Boss could have died.

Boss hums softly to the tune of whatever girly pop song is playing quietly by the radio.

“You broke up my girls,” Boss muses rubbing his hand over the pink SMG. Boss’s signature weapon was those girly SMGs. He always carried the pair of them.

“Your car was the closest one when I got the call. I grabbed what I saw because you scared the shit out of me.”

“Sorry.”

“Fuck sorry! What if you would have died Michael? What then?” The Boss winces at the use of his name. Johnny was definitely pissed with him. “You just got a call from Matt saying to come save him from Killbane. I mean yeah I get you see a bit of yourself in him, but you didn’t tell me. You didn’t fucking tell anyone until it was almost too damn late.”

“What was I supposed to do? Wait and let Killbane execute them like Aisha?!” Boss regrets the words the moment they come out. He hadn’t meant to say that last part out loud. He’d loved the omega R&B singer almost as much as Johnny did. Boss never wanted to lose someone like that again. He never wanted to lose anyone again, not like Aisha, or Lin, and especially not like Carlos.

Johnny doesn’t say anything after that. It’s silent between them, not even the comfortable kind. Johnny’s scent is normally comforting to him. Johnny smells of spiced orange peels and aged bourbon, but there’s always the hint of jasmine leftover from his bond with Aisha. The car smells more like Jasmine than anything else right now, and it turns Boss’s stomach with guilt. He almost wants to cry, yet his pride won’t let him shed a tear. His throat still starts to feel tight.

They’ve almost reached the penthouse. Another turn and a few blocks, and they should be home.

“I could smell your scent.” Boss admits quietly. He’s not sure if Johnny can hear him. Maybe, it’s even better if he doesn’t. “That’s why I knew I’d be okay. You wouldn’t let anything happen to me. Actually, we’re lucky Killbane’s as dumb as a brick because you were letting off pheromones like crazy in there.”

“I’m not surprised. If they wouldn’t have had guns I would’ve ripped apart the three of them.”

Boss chuckles. “I wouldn’t like to see that.”

“Would you have let him?” He doesn’t need to make the question more specific Boss knows exactly what he means.

“I would have rather died. I won’t belong to someone like him, not ever. I belong to the Saints, and I belong to you.”

Boss notices a blush creeping up Johnny’s neck turning his cheeks read. His heart was melting at how cute his alpha was.

“C’mon,” Johnny climbs out slamming the door. “Let’s get a shower. You smell like blood and Killbane.”

Boss rolls his eyes, but doesn’t fight it. A shower sounds amazing, but a shower with Johnny? Even better.

 

Johnny’s gentle with him. He’s treating the Boss like he’s made of glass, and normally it would piss him off royalty. Although, he doesn’t fight it, not this time. His alpha cleans the swallow cuts on his arms and face. The silence between them is more comfortable even if the Boss still feelings guilty about mentioning Aisha.

It’s surprising how empty the penthouse is, even when the two of them get out of the shower. Boss actually enjoy the quiet.

“I’m getting a beer.” Boss says. He doesn’t bother asking the alpha as he walks over to the bar. He knows Johnny would say yes regardless. He pops the tab off the second bottle and feels Johnny’s body pressed up behind him. The alpha’s teeth are nibbling over the tattoo on his neck. Boss can feel the pressure of his teeth on the sensitive glands there. It’s something Johnny’s never done before. He’s felt the alpha lick the shell of his ear. He’s felt the alpha even nibble on his jawline, but never once had he touched his neck like this. Johnny bites down either teasing or testing and a moan bubbles out of his chest. Boss presents his neck to the alpha throwing his he back onto his shoulder. His cock twitches for attention. Johnny rubs his hand over the flat abs on his stomach, but never once does his hand dip down far enough. The alpha’s strong arms are trapping him against the kitchen counter, not that he would ever want to run away from this.

“Johnny,” His voice draws out the name like a plea. He bites into the mark again this time almost breaking skin, and Boss just about screams.

“I’ve thought about claiming you for fucking years.” One of Johnny’s hands is siding up under his thin t-shirt to tease one of his nipples. “Then I see you forced on your knees for the fucking enemy. Do you know how goddamn angry that makes me?”

There’s so much in Johnny’s mind that goes unsaid.

_I lost Aisha._

_I’m not going to lose you too._

_You don’t understand, Michael._

_I **can’t** go through that again._

_Especially not with you._

_I’m never going to let another person touch you like that ever._

_You’re mine._

_I’m yours._

_I love you._

He pinches the numb a bit too hard earning a yelp from the Boss. He knows he’s starting to get sensitive with his heat coming up in a few days. “Should’ve been me forcing you down, rubbing my dick against your nice ass.”

Boss can feel Johnny’s thick cock rubbing against his ass. His hole is already starting to get wet at the thought of taking it.

“You smell so fucking good right now.” Johnny grunts rubbing his face in the Boss’s damp hair. “You smell like you want me to fuck you right here on his counter, like you want me to knot you right here not giving a damn how might walking.”

Boss lets out a strangled moan when Johnny finally takes his dick into his hand. He knows Boss’s body better that he knows his own. He knows he can make his omega cum without even touching him. Johnny rubs his thumb over the head of the Boss’s dick smearing the precum over it.

“Killbane, Matt Miller, they’ll never satisfy you like I can.” Johnny hisses. “Just like my cock will never be satisfied unless it’s knotting you.”

“Goddamn right!” Boss yells. He’s shamelessly thrusting his hips into Johnny’s hand.

“Who you do belong too, Michael Rockefeller?”

“Johnathan Gat!” He screams as Johnny bites into his neck. He almost cums right there, but the alpha keeps a tight grip on his cock preventing it.

The soft coppery scent is almost lost to him everything everywhere smells like Johnny Gat. He sucks on the Boss’s neck for a moment licking up the small stream of blood. The Boss pants but is finally starting to settle down, so Johnny can let go of the vice like grip on his cock.

“Bed. Now.” The alpha’s voice is dark, husky, commanding. Boss follows the orders stumbling to the master bedroom as fast as he can.

Everything in the bedroom smells like Boss. That scent of sweet chocolate vodka and strawberries. It was like Johnny had hardly slept there at all. He’d have to work on that later.

Boss is already stripping off his clothes. Johnny had never put back on a shirt so all he had to do was kick off his sweat pants. He pushes the Boss onto the bed crawling on top him and finally settling between his legs.

Boss’s hole is almost dripping, but Johnny still slips two fingering into him fingering him open. If nothing else, it’s just too see the omega squirm. Boss’s pupils are blown so wide that you’d never be able to tell that one of his eyes were purple. Johnny like the look on him; half lidded eyes with a slight blush on his cheeks.

“Stop playing and fuck me,” Boss whines. He’s thrusting down onto his hand. How needy he is brings a smirk to Johnny’s face.

He forces a kiss on the Boss’s lips. He presses his tongue into his mouth almost as if to steal those sweet sounds he made.

“Tell me what you want.” There’s a smirk on Johnny’s lips. He knows he’s not going to get much embarrassing reactions from the Boss, but it’s nice to tease him. He pulls out his fingers rubbing the head of his thick cock over the Boss’s hole.

“I want you to fuck me with that monster dick of yours!” Boss yells, impatiently. “I want you to pound me with it until your knot catches insides me and you’re forced to fill me with your cum.”

Johnny bites his lips, but follows his orders. He hooks the Boss’s legs over his shoulders to push the head of his dick into his claimed omega with a slow thrust, guiding it with his hand. The Boss’s whole body is so hot, and he’s so much tighter that he normally is. His body is taking every inch of Johnny’s cock until Boss is whimpering, begging him to move.

He pulls the Boss closer, pulling out almost completely before thrusting back into him. It leaves the omega yelling out his name. Then Johnny find a spot to thrust into that leaving the omega almost weeping.

“Fucking hell, Johnny.” There are tears in his eyes. His voice cracks off into a moan. “You’re so good. This is so good. I’m going to cum before you even knot me.”

Johnny moans biting into the sore flesh of the Boss’s neck.

“You don’t have to wait, Mikey. You can cum.” Johnny licks away the fresh blood that bubbles out of the broken skin on his neck. He can feel his knot starting to catch on the omega’s hole with every thrust. He strokes the Boss’s dick in rhythm with his thrusts. He comes the moment Johnny’s knot finally catches locking them together.

Boss bites into Johnny’s neck when his claiming mark would be if he was an omega, and that’s enough to send him over the edge. They stay locked together until Johnny finally finishes. Johnny falls into bed next to him pulling his mate close. Boss runs his fingers over the scar on his stomach.

“You’re so beautiful.” He muses, and Johnny can’t help but blush. His omega knows how to make him feel like a princess.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this with a little bit of Boss/Matt/Johnny or just more Boss/Johnny or maybe Boss/Killbane because I'm a dirty sinner (call me sinyak lol) I'll defiantly probably add a Plot Bunny chapter explaining the universe of anyone wants to pick it up because I need more badass omega and proud Boss in my life. 
> 
> God Bless all those Slow Build Johnny/Boss Fics, rip out my heart I don't mind.


End file.
